SmashTV Awards In Memoriam
The In Memoriam Segments of the SmashTV Awards are presented during the pre-show. 2021 (February 7 2020 - February 25 2021) Those In Contention For The 2021 In Memoriam: *Orson Bean 2020 (February 22 2019 - February 6 2020) #Caroll Spinney (Sesame Street) #Ashley Massaro (WWE, Survivor) #Doris Day (The Doris Day Show) #Janice Freeman (The Voice) #Morgan Woodward (Dallas) #Andre Previn (Photo) #Bart Starr (Photo) #John McEnery (Romeo & Juliet, Black Beauty) #Seymour Cassel (The Royal Tenenbaums) #Ric Ocasek (Archive Footage) #Shelley Morrison (Will & Grace) #Rocky Johnson (Photo) #Desmond “Etika” Amofah (Archive Footage) #Arte Johnson (Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In) #Buck Henry (The Graduate, Heaven Can Wait) #Danny Aiello (Do The Right Thing) #Georgia Engel (The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Everybody Loves Raymond) #Terry Jones | Neil Innes (Monty Python) #Bill Macy (Maude) #Dr. John (Photo) #Katherine Helmond (Everybody Loves Raymond) #Gloria Vanderbilt (Photo) #Ross Perot (Photo) #Tim Conway (McHale's Navy, The Carol Burnett Show) #Brian Tarantina (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel) #Harley Race (Photo) #Max Wright (ALF) #Diahann Carroll (Claudine) #Peter Fonda (Ulee's Gold, Thomas & The Magic Railroad) #Tyler Skaggs (MLB) #Brody Stevens (Due Date, Brody Stevens: Enjoy It!) #Harold Lederman (Photo) #Franco Zeffirelli (Romeo & Juliet, The Taming Of The Shrew) #Ron Leibman (Zorro The Gay Blade) #David Stern (Photo) #Eddie Money (Archive Footage) #Rip Taylor (Photo) #Rip Torn (Freddy Got Fingered, Cross Creek, Men In Black) #Juice WRLD (Photo) #Don Imus (Photo) #John Singleton (Boyz N The Hood) #Rene Auberjonois (MASH, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) #DC Fontana (Star Trek: The Next Generation) #Gordon Bressack (Animaniacs, Pinky & The Brain) #Joseph Pilato (Day Of The Dead) #Peggy Lipton (The Mod Squad, Twin Peaks) #Robert Forster (Jackie Brown, El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie) #Yoshiji Kigami | Futoshi Nishiya | Yasuhiro Takemoto | Naomi Ishida (The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, K-On!, Sound Euphonium, Violet Evergarden) #Cameron Boyce (Descendants) #Valerie Harper (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) #Rudy Boesch (Survivor) #Nipsey Hussle (Photo) #Peter Mayhew (Star Wars) #Rutger Hauer (Blade Runner) #Denise Nickerson (Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory) #George Zeppa (Footloose, The NeverEnding Story, Mulan, The Matrix) #Russi Taylor (Minnie Mouse) #Kirk Douglas (Spartacus, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest) #John Witherspoon (Friday, The Boondocks) #Richard Williams (Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Thief & The Cobbler) #Chris Reccardi (The Powerpuff Girls, The Modifyers) #Luke Perry (Beverly Hills 90210, Riverdale) #Kobe Bryant (NBA, Dear Basketball) 2019 (March 2 2018 - February 21 2019) #Stephen Hawking #Kate Spade #Soon-Tek Oh #Ron W Miller / Dave Smith #Clint Walker #Mike MacDonald #Joe Jackson #Matt Cappotelli #Jackson Odell #Chuck McCann #Tab Hunter #Nancy Wilson #Jack Bishop #Dick Miller #Jerry Maren #Isao Takahata #Harry Anderson #David Ogden Stiers #Dynamite Kid #Robin Leach #Frank Robinson #Katherine MacGregor #Philip Bosco #Peter Tork #Al Meltzer #Christopher Lawford #Sondra Locke #Larry Hennig #Paul Allen #Steve Ditko #Nikolai Volkoff #Verne Troyer #Kaye Ballard #James Karen #Albert Finney #Ricky Jay #Bill Daily #Jim Neidhart #Big Van Vader #R Lee Ermey #James Ingram #Charlotte Rae #Barbara Harris #Scott Wilson #Anthony Bourdain #Neil Simon #XXXTentacion #Bob Einstein #Burt Reynolds #Bruno Sammartino #Carol Channing #Stefan Karl Stefansson #Gene Okerlund #Penny Marshall #Barbara Bush #Margot Kidder #George HW Bush #John McCain #Mac Miller #Stephen Hillenberg #Tim "Avicii" Bergling #Aretha Franklin #Stan Lee #Luke Perry 2018 (March 10th 2017 - March 1 2018) #Johann Johannsson #Charles "Angry Grandpa" Green #Connie Sawyer #Jonathan Demme #Michael Parks #John G Avildsen #George A Romero #Glen Campbell #Robert Hardy #Martin Landau #Matthew "Rosey" Anoa'i #Christopher "Big Black" Boykin #Harvey Atkin #Powers Boothe #Nelsan Ellis #June Foray #Charlie Murphy #Tobe Hooper #Sonny Landham #Robert Guillaume #Jill Messick #Rose Marie #Della Reese #Frank Vincent #Bob Wolff #Gregg Allman #Stephen Furst #John Hillerman #Chuck Berry #John Heard #Sam Shepherd #Dick Gregory #Prodigy #Lil Peep #Jim Nabors #Harry Dean Stanton #Jerry Van Dyke #John Mahoney #Lance Russell #Erin Moran #David Cassidy #Ralphie May #Hugh Hefner #Fats Domino #Barbara Cook #Dolores O'Riordan #Reg E Cathey #Bobby Heenan #Jerry Lewis #Lola Albright #Bud Luckey #Joan Lee #Roger Moore #Doreen Tracey #Steve "Snapper" Jones #Edwin Jackson #Adam West #Tom Petty #Hiromi Tsuru #Peter Sallis #Chris Cornell #Chester Bennington #Don Rickles 2017 (March 11th 2016 - March 9th 2017) Due to many deaths that occurred in 2016, it was announced that the In Memoriam tribute has been extended from 20 to 47, and was at the very beginning of the SmashTV Awards 2017 pre-show instead of being shown during the pre-show, replacing the comedic cold open that opens every pre-show. #Leonard Cohen #C Martin Croker #Debbie Reynolds #John Glenn #Patty Duke #Doris Roberts #George "The Animal" Steele #Ivan Koloff #Erik Bauersfield #Mr. Fuji #Arthur Anderson #Merle Haggard #George Kennedy #Kimbo Slice #Mike Connors #Zsa Zsa Gabor #Barbara Hale #Garry Shandling #Phife Dawg #Jimmy Snuka #Anton Yelchin #Mary Tyler Moore #Jack Riley #Miguel Ferrer #Matt Roberts #Curtis Hanson #Garry Marshall #Buddy Ryan #Ron Lester #Chyna #Arnold Palmer #Jon Polito #Sandy Walker (The Nostalgia Critic creator Doug Walker's real life mother) #Alan Thicke #Ricky Harris #Balls Mahooney #Om Puri #John Hurt #Robert Osborne #Al Jarraeu #Muhammad Ali #Sharon Jones #Florence Henderson #Ron Glass #Kenny Baker #George Michael #Alan Young #Prince #Bill Paxton #Gene Wilder #Christina Grimmie #Carrie Fisher 2016 (February 20th 2015 - March 10th 2016) #Leonard Nimoy (Star Trek) #James Horner #Vincent Margera #Frank Gifford #George Coe #Ben E. King #Maurice White #Sawyer Sweeten #Scott Weiland #Glenn Frey #Lemmy Klimster #Ron Moody #Yoram Gross #Al Molinaro #James Best #Omar Sharif #Dan Haggerty #Maureen O'Hara #Grace Lee Whitney #Natalie Cole #Anne Meara #Dick Van Patten #Harper Lee #Joe Alaskey #BB King #Dusty Rhodes #Abe Vigoda #Uggie #Wayne Rogers #Nancy Reagan #Roddy Piper #Dean Jones #Robert Loggia #Jerry Weintraub #Wes Craven #Alan Rickman #Christopher Lee #Satoru Iwata #David Bowie After the tribute, The Alabama Shakes performed "Space Oddity" in tribute to David Bowie. Before the tribute, William Shatner paid special tribute to Leonard Nimoy. 2015 (February 28th 2014 - February 19th 2015) #Jim Hellwig / The Ultimate Warrior #Ann B Davis #Casey Kasem #Ben Woolf #James Rebhorn (Carlito's Way, Independence Day, Meet The Parents) #Michael Stark #Mike Nichols #Lesley Gore #Stuart Scott #Edward Herrmann #Taylor Negron #James Garner #Lauren Bacall #Donna Douglas #Joe Cocker #Chikao Otsuka (One Piece, Sonic The Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts) #Skye McCole Bartusiak #Elizabeth Pena #Maya Angelou #Ruby Dee #Eli Wallach #Mickey Rooney #Don Pardo #Sean O'Haire #Christine Cavanaugh #Joan Rivers #Richard Attenborough #Jan Hooks #Monty Oum #Bob Hoskins #Robin Williams 2014 (February 22nd 2013 - February 27th 2014) #Chris Kelly (Kris Kross Performance Footage) #Philip Seymour Hoffman (Magnolia, Capote, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) #Ichiro Nagai (Castle In The Sky, Hunter X Hunter (2011) #Jean Stapleton (All In The Family) #Elmore Leonard (Get Shorty) #Sid Caesar (It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World) #Nelson Frazier Jr. / Big Daddy V (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Richard Griffiths (Gandhi, Harry Potter) #Danny Wells (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) #Richard Matheson (The Twilight Zone) #Paul Bearer (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Gary David Goldberg (Family Ties, Spin City) #Lisa Robin Kelly (That 70s Show) #Lee Thompson Young (The Famous Jett Jackson, Rizzoli & Isles) #Esther Williams (Million Dollar Mermaid) #Eileen Brennan (The Last Picture Show) #Justin "JewWario" Carmichael (Channel Awesome) #Joan Fontaine (Rebecca) #Joyce Brothers (Photo) #Jonathan Winters (It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World) #Shirley Temple (Curly Top, Heidi) #Ralph Waite (The Waltons) #Russell Johnson (Gilligan's Island) #Mae Young (World Wrestling Federation) #Lou Reed (Photo) #Steve Forrest (S.W.A.T.) #Cory Monteith (Glee, SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars II) #Nelson Mandela (Photo) #Tom Clancy (The Hunt For The Red October, Clear And Present Danger) #James Avery (The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air) #Paul Walker (The Fast And The Furious, Eight Below) #Marcia Wallace (The Bob Newhart Show, The Merv Griffin Show, The Simpsons) #Ryan Davis (Giant Bomb) #Roger Ebert (At The Movies) #James Gandolfini (The Sopranos, Where The Wild Things Are, SmashTV, Enough Said) #Harold Ramis (Ghostbusters, Caddyshack, Groundhog Day, Titanfall) 2013 (February 24th 2012 - February 21st 2013) #Dick Clark (Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve) #Joel Goldsmith (Photo) #Nora Ephron (When Harry Met Sally..., Sleepless In Seattle) #Richard D Zanuck (Driving Miss Daisy) #Johnny Lewis (Sons Of Anarchy) #Russell Means (The Last Of The Mohicans, Pocahontas) #Adam Yauch (Music Video Footage) #Ray Bradbury (Photo) #Chad Everett (Medical Center) #Celeste Holm (Oklahoma!) #Sage Stallone (Photo) #Marvin Hamlisch (Photo) #Sherman Hemsley (The Jeffersons, All In The Family) #Ernest Borgnine (McHale's Navy) #Richard Dawson (Hogan's Heroes) #George Lindsey (The Andy Griffith Show) #Sally Ride (Photo) #Robin Gibb (Bee Gees Archive Footage) #Robert B Sherman (Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh) #Conrad Bain (Diff'rent Strokes) #Mike Wallace (60 Minutes) #Jack Klugman (12 Angry Men, The Twilight Zone) #Jenni Rivera (Photo) #Davy Jones (The Monkees Archive Footage) #Tony Scott (Crimson Tide, Top Gun, Man On Fire) #Larry Hagman (Dallas) #Charles Durning (To Be Or Not To Be, Dick Tracy) #Neil Armstrong (Photo) #Donna Summer (Archive Performance Footage) #Andy Williams (The Andy Williams Show) #Andy Griffith (The Andy Griffith Show) #Ken Sansom (Winnie The Pooh) #Phyllis Diller (The Muppet Show, Archive Stand-Up Footage) #Michael Clarke Duncan (Armageddon, Daredevil, SmashTV, The Green Mile) Before the tribute, John Leguizamo paid special tribute to the victims of the Aurora and Sandy Hook Shootings. 2012 (February 25th 2011 - February 23rd 2012) #Steve Jobs (Apple) #Heavy D (Photo) #Tomoko Kawakami (Revolutionary Girl Utena, Bleach, Sgt. Frog) #Francesco Quinn (Platoon) #Ian Abercrombie (Desperate Housewives) #Clarence Clemons (Archive Performance Footage, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) #Dan Wheldon (IndyCar) #Alice Playten (Titanfall) #Andy Whitfield (Spartacus: Blood And Sand) #Jackie Cooper (Skippy, Superman) #Jeff Conaway (Grease) #James Arness (Gunsmoke) #Gary Winick (13 Going On 30, Charlotte's Web) #Nate Dogg (Archive Performance Footage) #Sidney Lumet (12 Angry Men, Dog Day Afternoon, Murder On The Orient Express) #Laura Ziskin (Pretty Woman, Academy Awards) #Patrice O'Neal (Elephant In The Room) #Etta James (Photo) #Osamu Dezaki (Astro Boy, Lupin The 3rd) #Bubba Smith (Police Academy) #Michael Gough (Dracula, Batman) #Peter Falk (Columbo, It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World, The Princess Bride) #Norio Ohga (PlayStation, Sony) #Harry Morgan (MASH) #Amy Winehouse (Rehab Music Video, Archive Interview Footage) #Cliff Robertson (Charly, Spider-Man) #Randy Savage (World Wrestling Federation) #Elizabeth Taylor (Cleopatra) #Ryan Dunn (Jackass) #Donny Freehill (Steeler) #Whitney Houston (Archive Performance Footage) After the segment, Jennifer Hudson paid special tribute to Whitney Houston, who died 2 weeks before the ceremony, by performing "I Have Nothing". 2011 (March 5th 2010 - February 24th 2011) #Kevin McCarthy (Invasion Of The Body Snatchers) #Peter Graves (Mission Impossible) #Jill Clayburgh (An Unmarried Woman) #Bastion Booger (WWF) #Dixie Carter (Designing Women) #Merlin Olsen (NFL) #Lynn Redgrave (Shine) #Blake Edwards (Breakfast At Tiffany's) #Eddie Fisher (Photo) #Art Linkletter (House Party) #James MacArthur (Hawaii Five-O) #Kenneth Mars (The Producers, Young Frankenstein, The Little Mermaid) #Susannah York (They Shoot Horses Don't They?) #Tom Bosley (Happy Days) #Patricia Neal (Breakfast At Tiffany's, The Day The Earth Stood Still) #Lance Cade / Chris Kanyon (WWF / WCW) #Aaron Song (Hell's Kitchen) #Glenn Shadix (Beetlejuice) #Lena Horne (The Wiz) #Pete Postlethwaite (Romeo + Juliet) #Anne Francis (Forbidden Planet) #Tony Curtis (Houdini) #Gloria Stuart (Titanic) #Rue McClanahan (The Golden Girls) #Luna Vachon (WWF) #Gary Coleman (Diff'rent Strokes) #Dennis Hopper (Rebel Without A Cause, Easy Rider, Super Mario Bros.) #Corey Haim (The Lost Boys) #John Barry (James Bond, Out Of Africa, Dances With Wolves) #Satoshi Kon (Perfect Blue, Millennium Actress, Paprika) #Leslie Nielsen (Airplane!, Naked Gun, Scary Movie 3) 2010 (February 20th 2009 - March 4th 2010) #Bea Arthur (All In The Family, The Golden Girls, Star Wars Holiday Special) #David Carradine (Kill Bill) #Andrew "Test" Martin (World Wrestling Federation) #Ron Silver (Speed-the-Plow) #Yoshinori Kanada (Nausicaa Of The Valley Of The Wind, My Neighbor Totoro, Princess Mononoke) #Justin Mentell (Boston Legal) #Lucy Gordon (Spider-Man 3, Serendipity) #Umaga (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Natasha Richardson (Nell, The Parent Trap (1998), Maid In Manhattan) #Jean Simmons (Hamlet, Guys & Dolls) #Soupy Sales (Lunch With Soupy Sales) #Arnold Stang (Photo) #Henry Gibson (Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In) #Karl Malden (On The Waterfront) #Paul Harvey (Photo) #Andy Hallett (Angel) #Lionel Jeffries (Photo) #Pernell Roberts (Bonanza) #Adam "DJ AM" Goldstein (Photo) #Wayne Allwine (Mickey Mouse) #Ed McMahon (Star Search) #Billy Mays (Commercial Footage) #John Hughes (National Lampoon, The Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Home Alone, Indigo) #Daisuke Gori (Dragonball Z) #Patrick Swayze (Ghost) #Zelda Rubinstein (Poltergeist) #Dom DeLuise (Photo) #Walter Cronkite (CBS Evening News) #Farrah Fawcett (Charlie's Angels) #Brittany Murphy (Clueless) #Roy E Disney (Photo) #Les Paul (Photo) #Lou Albano (World Wrestling Entertainment, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) #Michael Jackson (Archive Performance & Music Video Footage, This Is It) 2009 (February 22nd 2008 - February 19th 2009) #Killer Kowalski (World Wrestling Federation) #Ollie Johnston (Alice In Wonderland, Bambi, The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, The Rescuers) #Rob Knox (Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince) #John Furlong (Photo) #Bill Melendez (Peanuts) #Don LaFontaine (Photo) #Sydney Pollack (Out Of Africa, Havana, The Firm) #Charlton Heston (The Ten Commandments, Planet Of The Apes) #Jerry Reed (Photo) #Dick Martin (Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In) #Pat Hingle (Sudden Impact, Batman) #Bo Diddley (Photo) #Paul Scofield (Hamlet, The Crucible) #Stan Winston (Terminator, Alien, Jurassic Park) #Levi Stubbs (Little Shop Of Horrors) #John Updike (Photo) #Maddie Blaustein (Pokemon) #Michael Crichton (Jurassic Park, Westworld) #Ricardo Montalban (Planet Of The Apes, Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan, Spy Kids) #Estelle Getty (The Golden Girls) #Harvey Korman (The Carol Burnett Show, Star Wars Holiday Special) #Tim Russert (Meet The Press) #Isaac Hayes (Shaft, South Park) #Eartha Kitt (Batman, The Emperor's New Groove) #Bernie Mac (The Original Kings Of Comedy, Bad Santa, Transformers) #George Carlin (Archive Stand Up Footage, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) #Paul Newman (The Color Of Money, The Hustler, Cars, The Verdict) 2008 (February 23rd 2007 - February 21st 2008) #Barry Nelson (James Bond) #The Fabulous Moolah (World Wrestling Federation) #Merv Griffin (The Merv Griffin Show, Jeopardy) #Tom Poston (Newhart) #Joey Bishop (Photo) #Evel Knievel (Photo) #Ernie Ladd (World Wrestling Federation) / Bad News Brown (World Wrestling Federation) #Tom Snyder (The Late Late Show) #Mike Reid (EastEnders) #David Morris (Charlie & The Chocolate Factory) #Roscoe Lee Browne (Barney Miller) #Robert Goulet (Photo) #Ingmar Bergman (Wild Strawberries) #Marcel Marceau (Photo) #Brian Adams (World Wrestling Federation) #Brad Renfro (The Client) #Charles Nelson Reilly (Photo) #Carlos Romero (Rawhide) #Perry Lopez (Chinatown) #Michael Kidd (Seven Brides For Seven Brothers) #Sherri Martel (World Wrestling Federation) #Jane Wyman (Falcon Crest) #Sean Taylor (NFL) #Lois Maxwell (James Bond) #Luciano Pavarotti (Photo) #Deborah Kerr (The King And I) #Suzanne Pleshette (The Birds) #Ike Turner (Photo) #Roy Scheider (The French Connection, Jaws, The Marathon Man) #Heath Ledger (Brokeback Mountain, The Patriot, Monster's Ball, The Dark Knight) 2007 (March 3rd 2006 - February 22nd 2007) #Bob Papenbrook (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Digimon) #Aaron Spelling (Charlie's Angels, Charmed) #Robert O Cornwaithe (Photo) #Bruno Kirby (When Harry Met Sally...) #Mike Douglas (The Mike Douglas Show) #Jane Wyatt (Father Knows Best) #Arthur Hill (Photo) #Donfeld (Spaceballs, Wonder Woman) #Mike Awesome (ECW) #Red Buttons (Sayonara) #Glenn Ford (Superman) #Maureen Stapleton (Reds) #Adrienne Shelly (The Unbelievable Truth) #Robert Altman (MASH, McCabe & Mrs. Miller, Titanfall) #John "Earthquake" Tenta (World Wrestling Federation) #Peter Boyle (Young Frankenstein, Everybody Loves Raymond) #Jack Palance (Sudden Fear, City Slickers, Academy Awards) #Jack Warden (Heaven Can Wait) #Ed Bradley (60 Minutes) #Tony Jay (Lois And Clark: The New Adventures Of Superman, Twin Peaks, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) #Bam Bam Bigelow (WWE) #Steve Irwin (The Crocodile Hunter) #Anna Nicole Smith (Photo) #Mako Iwamatsu (The Sand Pepples, Conan The Barbarian, Samurai Jack, Avatar: The Last Airbender) #James Brown (Archive Performance Footage) #Joseph Barbera (Tom & Jerry, Scooby-Doo, Flintstones, Huckleberry Hound) 2006 (February 25th 2005 - March 2nd 2006) #Robert Wise (West Side Story, Citizen Kane, The Sound Of Music, The Haunting, The Day The Earth Stood Still, Star Trek: The Motion Picture) #Eddie Albert (Roman Holiday) #Jonathan Adams (Photo) #Matthew McGrory (Big Fish) #Vincent Schiavelli (Fast Times At Ridgemont High, Ghost) #George Wallace (Radar Men From The Moon) #Chris Penn (Reservoir Dogs) #Al Lewis (The Munsters) #Lou Rawls (Photo) #Barney Martin (Seinfeld) #Frank Gorshin (The Ed Sullivan Show) #Howard Morris (The Andy Griffith Show) #Dennis Weaver (Gunsmoke, McCloud) #Pat Morita (The Karate Kid, Babes In Toyland) #Joe Ranft (Toy Story, Cars) #John Spencer (The West Wing) #Darren McGavin (The Man With The Golden Arm) #Don Adams (Get Smart, Inspector Gadget) #Bob Denver (Gilligan's Island) #Jack Colvin (The Incredible Hulk, Child's Play) #Nipsey Russell (Pyramid, Dean Martin Celebrity Roast, The Wiz) #Shelley Winters (The Diary Of Anne Frank) #James Doohan (Star Trek) #Don Knotts (The Andy Griffith Show, The Reluctant Astronaut) #Peter Jennings (ABC World News Tonight) #Luther Vandross (Photo) #John Fiedler (12 Angry Men, The Bob Newhart Show, The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh) #Paul Winchell (The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, The Paul Winchell Show, The Smurfs, Wacky Races) #Anne Bancroft (The Graduate) #Eddie Guerrero (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Richard Pryor (Titanfall, Silver Streak, Archive Stand-Up Footage) 2005 (February 27th 2004 - February 24th 2005) #Alan King (Photo) #The Big Boss Man (World Wrestling Federation) #Paul Winfield (King, Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan) #Eric Douglas (Photo) #Howard Keel (Dallas) #Fay Wray (King Kong) #Richard Hamilton (Men In Black, Frasier) #Ossie Davis (Photo) #Nicole DeHuff (Meet The Parents) #Jerry Orbach (Law & Order, Beauty & The Beast) #Rick James (Archive Performance Footage) #Irene Manning (Photo) #Philip Locke (Photo) #Arthur Miller (Death Of A Salesman, The Crucible) #Tony Randall (The Odd Couple) #Sandra Dee (Until They Sail) #Julia Child (The French Chef) #Peter Ustinov (Lorenzo's Oil) #Elmer Bernstein (The Ten Commandments, To Kill A Mockingbird, Ghostbusters, The Black Cauldron) #Ray Charles (Archive Performance Footage) #Janet Leigh (Psycho) #Johnny Carson (The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson) #Christopher Reeve (The Remains Of The Day, Superman) #Ronald Reagan (Archive Presidential Footage) #Marlon Brando (The Godfather, On The Waterfront) #Jerry Goldsmith (Star Trek, Planet Of The Apes, Patton, Mulan) #Rodney Dangerfield (Caddyshack, Back To School, Titanfall) 2004 (March 21st 2003 - February 26th 2004) #Johnny Cash (Archive Footage) #Crash Holly (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Art Carney (The Honeymooners) #Michael Kamen (Die Hard 2, The Iron Giant) #Gregory Hines (Photo) #"Classy" Freddie Blassie (Photo) #Anthony Durante (ECW) #Jack Paar (The Tonight Show) #Carmen Filpi (Photo) #Wesley Willis (Photo) #Donald O'Connor (Singin In The Rain) #David Brinkley (The Huntley-Brinkley Report) #Jack Elam (Stories Of The Century) #Robert Stack (The Untouchables) #Hume Cronyn (Photo) #David Newman (Photo) #Road Warrior Hawk (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Anne Gwynne (Photo) #Bob Keeshan (Captain Kangaroo, Howdy Doody) #Buddy Ebsen (The Beverly Hillbillies) #Barry White (Photo) #Buddy Hackett (It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World) #Michael Jeter (Waterworld, The Green Mile) #Charles Bronson (Photo) #Jonathan Brandis (It Miniseries, The NeverEnding Story II) #Gregory Peck (To Kill A Mockingbird) #Katharine Hepburn (Morning Glory, Guess Who's Coming To Dinner) #Miss Elizabeth (World Wrestling Federation) #Bob Hope (Photo) #John Ritter (It Miniseries, Three's A Crowd, Problem Child, 8 Simple Rules) 2003 (March 22nd 2002 - March 20th 2003) #Milton Berle (Texaco Star Theater) #Rosemary Clooney (White Christmas) #Buddy Baker (The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh, The Fox And The Hound) #Lawrence Dobkin (Naked City) #Jonathan Harris (Lost In Space) #Josh Ryan Evans (Passions, The Grinch) #Alex Rizzo (ECW) #Stacy Keach Sr. (Photo) #Eddie Bracken (Home Alone 2: Lost In New York) #Nell Carter (Gimme A Break!) #Maurice Gibb (Archive Footage) #Robert Urich (SWAT) #LaWanda Page (Sanford And Son) #Rod Steiger (In The Heat Of The Night) #The Sheik (Photo) #Johnny Unitas (NFL) #Ted Williams (MLB) #George Roy Hill (Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid) #Ward Kimball (Pinocchio, Alice In Wonderland, Cinderella, Peter Pan) #John Frankenheimer (The Manchurian Candidate) #Glenn Quinn (Roseanne, Buffy The Vampire Slayer) #Billy Wilder (Sunset Boulevard, The Apartment) #Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes (Archive Footage) #Davey Boy Smith (World Wrestling Federation) #Curt "Mr. Perfect" Hennig (World Wrestling Federation) #James Coburn (Affliction, The Magnificent Seven) #Dudley Moore (Arthur, Beyond The Fridge) #Richard Harris (Camelot, Gladiator, Unforgiven, Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone) #Fred Rogers (Mister Rogers' Neighborhood) 2002 (March 23rd 2001 - March 21st 2002) #Chris Adams (WCW) #Bertha Faye (World Wrestling Federation) #Jason Miller (The Exorcist) #Jack Murdock (Big Top Pee Wee) #Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy (Archive Footage) #Anthony Quinn (Lust For Life) #Carroll O'Connor (All In The Family) #James Bernard (The Curse Of Frankenstein, Dracula) #Dave Thomas (Wendy's) #Victor Wong (Big Trouble In Little China) #Foster Brooks (Photo) #Perry Como (Photo) #Peggy Lee (Photo) #Jeremy Hawk (Photo) #Harry O'Connor (Photo) #Troy Donahue (Photo) #Nigel Hawthorne (The Madness Of King George) #Jack Lemmon (The Odd Couple, Mr. Roberts) #Kathleen Freeman (Photo) #Aaliyah (Romeo Must Die) #George Harrison (Archive Footage) #Chuck Jones (Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Merrie Melodies) After the segment, a special tribute was given to the victims of 9/11. 2001 (March 24th 2000 - March 22nd 2001) #Steve Reeves (Hercules) #Yokozuna (World Wrestling Federation) #Bart The Bear (The Bear) #Walter Sparrow (Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves) #Michael Ripper (Richard III) #Lewis Wilson (Batman Serial) #Patricia Owens (Photo) #Richard Mulligan (Empty Nest) #George Wells (Photo) #David Bretherton (Cabaret) #Loretta Young (The Farmer's Daughter) #Victor Borge (Photo) #Jason Robards (Photo) #Julie London (Saddle The Wind) #Dale Evans (Photo) #Morton Downey, Jr. (The Morton Downey Jr. Show) #Stuart Lancaster (Photo) #Stanley Kramer (It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World, Guess Who's Coming To Dinner, High Noon) #Steve Allen (The Tonight Show) #Gail Fisher (Mannix) #Justin Pierce (Kids) #Ray Walston (My Favorite Martian, Star Trek: The Next Generation) #Dale Earnhardt (NASCAR) #Joe C. (Photo) #Walter Matthau (The Odd Couple, Grumpy Old Men) #Alec Guinness (The Bridge On The River Kwai, Oliver Twist, Doctor Zhivago, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #William Hanna (Tom & Jerry, Scooby-Doo, Flintstones, Huckleberry Hound) Before the tribute, presenter Joseph Barbera paid tribute to William Hanna, who died a day before the ceremony. After the tribute, only seen on Cartoon Network, a promo paying tribute to Hanna aired. 2000 (January 1 1999 - March 23rd 2000) #Bobby Duncan Jr. (WCW) #Gene Siskel (Siskel & Ebert) #Bob Peck (Edge Of Darkness) #Renegade (WCW) #Charles "Buddy" Rogers (Photo) #Douglas Seale (Photo) #Michael McDowell (Beetlejuice) #Gene Rayburn (Match Game) #Clayton Moore (The Lone Ranger) #Oliver Reed (Oliver!) #Kirk Alyn (Superman Serial) #DeForest Kelley (Star Trek) #Dana Plato (Diff'rent Strokes) #Ed Gilbert (Photo) #Gorilla Monsoon (World Wrestling Federation) #David Strickland (Suddenly Susan) #Mary Kay Bergman (South Park) #Jack Watson (Coronation Street) #Rick Rude (WCW) #John F. Kennedy Jr. (Photo) #Walter Payton (NFL) #Wilt Chamberlin (NBA) #Joe DiMaggio (MLB) #Stanley Kubrick (2001: A Space Odyssey, The Shining, A Clockwork Orange) #Madeline Kahn (Young Frankenstein) #Owen Hart (World Wrestling Federation) #Jim Varney (Ernest series) #Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) #George C Scott (Patton, Dr. Strangelove, A Christmas Carol)